Entertained Captain
by Ebonykai360
Summary: After successfully accomplishing his goal to Capture Noel, He could finally unlock the hidden weapon "Mu-13". Unfortunately, Hazama develops some lustful feelings for her of which makes things difficult control.


Ok it's time for me to do something that I don't normally do but for the hell of it, a Blazeblu fan fiction featuring two main characters from the series, Yuki Terumi & Noel Vermillion. Other characters shall be mentioned in the story as well. Warning: This story contains sexual content, rape, and foul language.

_Disclaimer Alert: _I am not the owner of the series. As mentioned, this is a fan made.

Entertained Captain

(Hazama's POV)

I've finally captured the one who been to track down, the person who was assisting that damn Ragna the Bloodege interfere with my plans of new world order. Despising her with every fiber of my being; yet she is my prize possession, Ms. Lieutenant Noel Vermillion. I entered the home of the Intelligence Department, feeling confident knowing everything gone according to plan. Thanks to 1st lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi who was basically another pawn in a small game of chess, things just couldn't get better than this.

Removing my suit to replace another one on along with my top hat, I disposed the old one in the hamper with the rest of my filthy laundry. Wearing a brand new black suit taken out of the closet as villain should always continue their evil deeds in style. Walking towards the mirror next to my bedside, gazing at my reflection with a devilishly handsome smirk to speak with the man in the mirror, "It's kind of rude to keep a guest waiting, Time for me to entertain my guest of honor."

The sounds of a maniac's laughter filled the air as I walked away from the man in the mirror and exit the room. Entering the basement where the blonde haired officer have been held for while now, taking some steps closer to her unconscious and helpless body trapped in chains making it impossible for her to escape. I scanned her body slowly with my eyes. From her beautiful face to her feet noticing some features about her that can drive any man nuts. The way her blue/white uniform hugged onto her nicely thin curvy waist and her B cup sized busts. I have to admit she is truly a work of art and a perfect accessory for my plan to unleash her hidden form and to bring a new world order to this world.

As my eyes continued to wonder her body, the sudden feeling of lust began to build up inside of me as my body craved for hers desperately. Instead of holding her captive here longer than expected, I decided to take her out of an unpleasant area as it was dark and messy. She deserves to be in comfortable and cleansed environment. I released the chains that captured her wrist and ankles. While she remained unconscious I carried her off in my arms to a better place.

(Noel's POV)

I've awaken to the site of the ceiling of a bright light as I squint my eyes turning my sight away from its shinning glow. I tried to get up to discover my wrists and ankles in chains as I struggled to release its grip. My eyes wondered in horror as I realized that I was no longer with Tsubaki and was chained to a king sized bed. I called out her name in desperation for someone to rescue me from this unknown place. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty." said a familiar voice I truly despise the most. Searching frantically where the voice was coming from until I found it and shout with a harsh tone, "Captain Hazama!"

The green haired monster looked at me and grins with a look that sent shivers down my spine, the kind that made me feel so dirty. He spoke to me calmly with a finger placed on to his lips while he steps closer to me slowly "Shush, don't be too noisy. Not yet at least." Struggling to move my body desperately to break free from the chains, but my attempts were futile. He continuously moved closer as I cried out "Let me go! Please! Let me go before I scream for help!"

He disregarded my warnings and pleads and when I attempt to scream, he quickly slapped duck tape sealing my lips so I was unable to speak. He whispered in my ear softly "Silence my dearest Noel. Before we get a little hasty, I must get something off my chest so I could move on with my life" With his body on top of mine, the green haired creep began to kiss on the right side of my neck softly and smoothly as small tears streamed down both sides of my cheeks as I prepare for the torment in store for me.

(Hazama's POV)

Tearing her uniform from her body aggressively with my bare hands, leaving her in the pesky undergarments was in the way of me obtaining my main prize in this moment. Ripping off her bra with a small part of my serpent drive that made an excellent replacement for a knife, as she squirmed underneath me just the thrill of her trying to break free from my grasps was a total epic fail and it only made things worse for her as the horny feeling consumed me. Roughly grabbed her left boob and begin to suck on them, yanking off her panties and she was completely naked and exposed to me, which gotten me even more excited. She continued to cry with tears of terror and moan with some pleasure from being raped by a powerful man such as myself as I continuously given her the pleasure of what her body crave for.

When thrusting my two fingers in her roughly and she winced in pain, I looked up at her and spoke with a surprised tone in my voice "oh so you are as innocent as you appear, but don't worry. When I'm done with you, you will no longer have your innocence intact" chuckling in a low sinister tone as I kissed down her squirming body until I reached her clit and whispered lowly and softly "Don't worry my sweet weapon I would make your first time a nice and smooth one"

I began to lick her pussy nice and roughly as it earned some cries for help and moans of pleasure as she continue to squirm to my slithering tongues touch until I held onto her legs and continued to explore the sweet taste of a innocent women's pussy, and boy does it taste so damn good.

But why should I stop there when I could continue to explore this sweet taste some more. Infact, I should travel my tongue inside of her since she wasn't a huge fan of my two fingers trick. So I proceed with that thought to deeply and roughly inside of her, but started off nice and smoothly to enjoy her sweet and wet womanhood.

(Noel's POV)

As Hazama's tongue were deeply inside of me and swirling nice and smoothly, for some reason I wanted more of it because his wet tongue had felt so good. I thought to myself 'Dammit, why am I enjoying this?' shaking my head furiously shake away all of those negative thoughts of wanting to be screwed by this nut case as my thoughts continued 'What is wrong with me? For crying out loud, I'm getting raped with tape on my mouth.'

His tongue swirls faster and harder inside of me; my moans grew louder as it felt so good. I couldn't help myself. This man sure enough knows how to just work his tongue, and I'm beginning to sound like Kokanohe at this moment. When he was done teasing me, he glanced up at me with a smirk as he chuckled and peeled the tape off of my lips smoothly as he asked "So do you're enjoying this aren't?" I shook my head as I replied "No I don't, in fact I want to know why you're doing this to me?"

He takes a deep breath as he answered the question simply with a small chuckle while taking off his black suit "because as your captain I could do whatever I want, whenever I want to any of the soldiers that is beneath me...starting with you since your sweet nude body is temping lieutenant."

After Hazama finished removing the remains of the clothing that was on his body and completely nude over me, the green haired male continued to speak as he shoved his cock hard into me, which I respond to it with a loud cry and wince in pain as my virginity officially being stolen "and since it seems like you was enjoying the feeling of my awesome tongue inside of you along with the kisses on your body, I'm going to treat you like the slut that you are."

The word "slut" escaped from his lips put me into total shock of realizing he is right about giving me the label because how could any human being in there right minds can enjoy being raped and stripped from their purity against their will.

As he proceeds to thrust harder inside of me, the blood from my entrance would pour out of me and my cries of pain and sorrow were pointless as his sadistic laughter over shadowed my voice.

At this point, I felt hopeless and weak as my womanhood being violated, the captain whisper in my ear "This feels so great that I'm going to have some more fun with you since I am not even close to the breaking point" I gasped as he quickly took the hand cuffs off the head boards and flipped me over with my behind up in the air. The cuffs holding my wrist were held behind my back and my head planted face down on the sheets. I tried to fight back as he quickly shuffled my body around, but the captain was too strong for me to handle and felt vulnerable from the thrusts and blood loss that I couldn't defend myself.

With a spank and squeeze on both of my tiny plump rear cheek, he looks below at my face as my eyes shut as I accept defeat and taking any other abuse he were going to inflict on me. The serpant lick down my back and towards my ear as he whispered in my ear "Don't worry my dearest Noel, it will all be over soon."

Hazama enter his cock inside of me as he thrusts deeply and smoothly which the sounds of soft moan from me as a tear streamed down my face were like music to his ears. Then he picked up the pace faster and harder as the sounds of my moans constantly filled the air along my pants with the pace, Hazama says as he pants heavily "what's my name?"

I bit my lips to prevent myself responding to the question, not even trying to let that filthy name spill out my lips along with this build up feeling inside me that made my body ready to explode. But when his hard cock aggressively pushed deep inside it forced me to moan out "Captain Hazama!" and climaxed all over his cock.

He pulled out of me after he released his seed inside of my entrance as well, with his sweat dripping all over my back and my sweat dripping on the bed. As the mixture of semen and blood was all over the bed, he laughed saying "That was amazing". 'Easy for you to say' I thought as I continuously pant a little bit. Even though it was a good thing the leaking blood stopped during sex, otherwise I would have been a goner.

(Hazama POV)

Man did it feel so good to release the lust I had for the girl laying underneath me; otherwise I would have gone insane. Problem is what I'm going to do with her as she lays their unconscious with her nice blood and flowing hair shined under the moonlight.

After I took her body and rest it on the floor to clean my bed and replace them with new sheets and blankets, I decide since she is so attractive and the only play thing that I not only could have fun with, but she is the only play thing I have left. Since Tsubaki is dead, she would instead be my sex slave for now until I get bored with her.

Ok I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did. Send reviews and on your thoughts as I would appreciated them.


End file.
